facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Scott Kennedy
Leon S Kennedy is one of the main characters of Resident Evil. History Raccoon City Incident Anti-Umbrella Operation Javier Los Illuminados Harvardville and WilPharma Eastern Slav Republic C-Virus Outbreak Return to Duty Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Claire Redfield Moments after meeting Claire, Leon struck a friendship with her and became close friends with Claire. Leon seemed to care for her as he did everything he could to protect her in the Raccoon City Incident. Ada Wong Leon displayed a great amount of emotion for Ada at the time of her "death". Their relationship is very complicated, despite there being some kind of bond between the two. Both have been shown to help each other multiple times, with each having feeling for the other. Despite this, Ada had no problem using Leon to further her own goals. However, Leon doesn't seem to hold this against her. He seems smitten with her, going as far to tell Ashley that Ada will always be "a part of me I can't let go". Ingrid Hunnigan Leon has shown to flirt with any woman he encounters including Hunnigan. Leon started to hit on her but she playfully rejected his advances due to him still being "on duty". Luis Sera Leon struck a friendship with Luis and Luis did everything he could to help Leon and Ashley even risking his life to do so. After Saddler murdered him for his betrayal, Leon mourned over his death and was greatly saddened. Chris Redfield Leon seemed to be friends with Chris. But Leon even fought him in order to protect Ada. Mike Leon seemed to show respect for Mike when he supported Leon by taking out enemies using his helicopter. Leon was saddened when Saddler had him killed, vowing to make Saddler pay in order to avenge both Luis and Mike. Adam Benford Leon was close friends with Adam. Benford tells Leon that he values their relationship, and Loen referring to him on a first-name basis several times. Before Adam became the President, he was one of the only people Leon had ever confided in about what he went through during the Raccoon City Incident. He admitted to Adam that he found it hard to find hope, and had even contemplated committing suicide to get out of the situation, making Adam one of the few people to whom Leon has shown some form of vulnerability. Jack Krauser Leon respected Krauser as a friend and a soldier. But Krauser betrayed him for Wesker, causing the two to fight in a knife duel and later even a shootout. Leon defeated him at a tower and even nearly killed him, to which Ada finished him off. Leon and Krauser were shown to be good in teamwork. Derek C. Simmons Ashley Graham Javier Hidalgo Manuela Hidalgo Osmund Saddler Ramon Salazar Bitores Mendez Helena Harper Shiry Birkin William Birkin Anette Birkin JD Alexander Kozachenko Body Count * '''Back Seat Zombie: '''Died when Leon and Claire crashed the car they were in. Infected with T-Virus. * '''William Birkin: '''Ran over by a Train with the help of Leon, Claire and Sherry. Infected with G-Virus. * '''Hilda Hidalgo: '''Both Leon and Krauser shot her until her death. Infected with T-Veronica Virus. * '''Javier Hidalgo: '''Help killed him. Infected with T-Veronica Virus. * '''First Villager: '''Shot to death. Infected with Las Plagas. * '''Bitores Mendez: '''Shot to death until he is halved. Infected with Las Plagas. * '''Ramon Salazar: '''Shot to death. Infected with Las Plagas. * '''Jack Krauser: '''Knifed to death. Partially infected with Las Plagas. * '''Osmund Saddler: '''Shot with a Special RPG. Infected with Las Plagas. * '''Curtis Miller: '''Shot in the head and blown up. Infected with G-Virus. * '''Mr. Chenkov: '''Stabbed with Scissors. Infected with Las Plagas. * '''JD: '''Killed by Leon. Infected with Las Plagas. * '''Adam Benford: '''Shot. Infected with C-Virus. * '''Derek C. Simmons: '''Impaled. Infected with C-Virus. Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters